The retune of Xena, warrior princess
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Clover and Eve/Livia be through lot together sine childhood and even when Clover get the t-rexs and the velociraptar but what happen if Xena, warrior princess come back, will their friendship survive?


In burn a village, Roman soldiers plunder and kill the men that try to come with swords then in the smoke, woman warrior rides in, slices, dices, mutilates, manipulates, castrates after jump off the horse. She take off her helmet, she keep kill men left to right.

"Well did" a man voice called as the woman look around to a man appear in a blue light.

"Thanks, so happy to kill all this Eli followers" the woman answered with a grain then kiss the man deep throaty when a dead body drop from the sky. "There ma, now where pa, Chomper, Luna and…Clover?" the woman asked look around to see three wide animal but no girl.

"Where is that niece of mine?" the man asked when they hear men's screams follower by a warrior's cry. "You better not be kill anyone?" as a figure jump over the men and knock them out when she kick on the backs.

"You know I can't kill unite I am 20 and a goddess" the figure answered take off a helmet to reveal a warrior woman. She is Clover, daughter of Athena, queen of the gods, heft-sister to Darieno, niece of all the gods and goddess.

"Sorry, but you my niece and still a mortal" the man answered.

"Uncle Ares, mom forbidden me kill and she only knows when I battle" Clover added to her uncle Ares, the god of war. "Every gods and goddess is watch me" to see two color disappear. "So where is our next spot, Eve, I mean, Livia?" as the woman name Livia, the Champion of Rome but Clover called her Eve.

"Rome" Eve answered "For you and Chomper" as one of the wide animal but the ground shaking by the run.

"Chomper, slow down, you baby t-rex" Clover orders. That right, the wide animals are dinosaurs. Clover find them a year gone and become a protect of the dinosaurs and chose three tyrannosaurus rex and one Velociraptar to be her helper but they become her friends and family.

Chomper stop, **Clover, why did Eve said we going back to Rome?** thought while Clover rub his nose.

"I don't know, Eve?" turn to see her best friend get Clove's horse, Pegasus.

"I want you two going on heading" Eve answered.

"Why?" Clover asked.

"Because she going to kill more Eli followers and she don't want you going for safe reason" a man voice called as Clover and Eve look to see a golden light appear to show a young man.

"Darieno, do mom sent you?" Clover asked her heft-brother, Darieno. Darieno was the first son of Athena but was taking when he was three year old. He meet Clover when they both want to training with Philoctetes and they become friends but learning they are brother and sister, they are truly are siblings.

"No, I overhear" Darieno answered.

"I only want Clover to go back to Rome, she nearly pass out" Eve answered as Clover look at her while her head shock her head.

"What?" Ares and Darieno asked.

"I had a small anxiety attack" Clover answered. "But I feel now and I going with Eve" as Luna, the Velociraptar and ma and pa t-rexs come over.

"Rome, now" All three ordered as ma pick Clover up with her tail and put her on Pegasus as Chomper jump behind her. Clover then kick Pegasus to get him to move.

"See you all when you back at Rome" Clover waved to the soldiers who wave back and watch her disappear.

_**Eve, Why sent Clover and Chomper to Rome? **_ Luna ask tune to look at Eve.

" That last anxiety attack was strong one, I want her go back for safely" Eve answered get her horse really. "Come on, ma, pa, you too Luna" get on her horse and heading West.

"Uncle, should one of us going with Clover?" Darieno asked.

"No, I think she going to see her boyfriend, the son of Joxer, Virgil" Ares answered.

"Okay, I going to follow Eve" Darieno answered disappear. Ares stay behind, thought he hear a voce that be dead for 25 years, but he don't answer it and disappear.

On the road, Clover stop Pegasus and get off.

"One anxiety attack, and they sent me back Rome" Clover said.

**Clover, they worry about you** Chomper though get off.

"I know, but come on, it was a small one"

**They love you, they going look out for you** as Pegasus eat the grass and Clover take out some Deer jerky.

"I know" take a bit when she hear a woman's scream. "Stay here" run to the scream to woman be handing by bandits. "Fun time" take a small weapon.

"Places, let me alone" the woman cries as one of bandits start to take of his pants when something whiz past them.

"What in Hades?" other one ask turn to see Clover reach up to grabbing the small weapon.

"I think you should listen to the lady" Clover order.

"Who going making us? You?" an three one asked take out his sword as they pouch the woman to ground, who run away.

"Yeah" Clover answered hold the weapon out.

"With that?" an fourth one asked laugh his head off while Clover thought of a sword and the next think they know that small weapon become a big sword.

"You were said?" Clover asked as they run to her but she change the sword into a stuff and kick their butt. She don't know that the bandits had friends. "Great, friends" turn to see a army. "A army of friends" while she hear a cry to see a woman flip over her.

"Have your mother teach you any manners?" the woman ask take out her sword while Clover knock the guy from the left. The both fought the men off that made they run away.

"That right, run" Clover joke. "Thanks" shock the woman's arm.

"You welcome, you should be safe" the woman welcomed when a short hair blond come run.

"Xena, are you okay?" the blond one asked as Clover stare at her in shock.

"Yeah, Gabrielle" Xena answered.

"Excuse me, are you okay?" Gabrielle ask to Clover who piss out. "That answer my question" try to wake up Clover.

"Gabrielle, look, she wear the cast of the amazons" Xena called.

"Yeah, and cast of…Ares" Gabrielle added while Clover open her eyes.

"Yeah, I am their niece" Clover answered get up. She clean her cloths off.

"Niece?" They both ask.

"Yes, I'm the daughter of Athena, future queen of the gods" Clover answer.

"I'm Xena, and she Gabrielle" Xena introduced.

"Clover…wait, Xena as the warrior princess and Gabrielle as the Battling Bard and Queen of the Amazons?" Clover asked.

"Yes" Gabrielle answered.

"You two are my idols" Clover said.

"We are?" they both ask

"Yes, when I was little, my uncle Ares and aunt Aphrodite told me stories of you two, I dream of meet you" Clover answered "But you both be dead for 25 seasons"

"No, we were in icy coffin, but we have an question?" Xena answer.

"What?" Clover asked.

"We look for a Roman General name Octavius, have you ever hear of him?" Xena questioned.

"No, sorry, there Roman Champion, Livia, my best friend" Clover answered.

"Okay, do you know which way is Rome?" Xena asked as Clover point down the road.

"Follow the road. You may see Roman victory march" Clover answered.

"Thanks" said Xena walk with Gabrielle. Clover stay behind.

"Oh, Eve not going to like this, Uncle Ares is deeply in love with Xena" Clover called walk back to Chomper and Pegasus when a pink and blue light appear. "Yes, Aunt Dite, Discord?" as Aphrodite, goddess of Love and Discord, goddess of mischief appear.

"We hear about you and an attack" Discord answered.

"I find, it was small one" Clover answered.

"That why we worry" Aphrodite said.

"Well, I walk okay" Clover smile walk past them to Chomper, who was jump up and down and Pegasus brought his head up to see what was happening. Clover rub Pegasus on the nose and give Chomper some jerky

"Ok, will, your mother, the high and the mighty sent us to teleport you back to Rome" Aphrodite added.

"And when you back in Rome, it will me, you and couple of hot muscle…oil…heft naked...men" Discord groaned as Clover and Chomper look at her.

"I agree with Discord" Aphrodite answered fan herself.

"Okay, but you guys get the sex while I get masse" Clover agreed as Chomper jump in her arms and Pegasus flew off while they teleport way.

At in a temple, Chomper jump out of Clover's arms to look around to see which temper they are at.

**We are in Aphrodite's temple** Chomper said.

"Yeah, let leaven before they get into a catfight" Clover whispered walk out quick when Discord and Aphrodite start to bitches at each other.

In Rome, Clover and Chomper walk around, people greet them warmly.

"Hail, Princess, where is the Champion?" a man ask while Clover stop to look at some apple.

"Livia, she told me to going on heading" Clover answered.

"Ok, but the way, Chomper, I have some nice pig meat for you" the man called as Chomper open his mouth while the man put the meat in his mouth.

"Thank you" Clover thanks walk with Chomper, who was chaw on the meat when she was grabbing. "Hey, let me go" as Chomper drop the meat to see who harm his friend.

"I don't take order from an Amazon" a deep man answered dragged Clover when Chomper bite down on his leg. "Ahh" screaming his head off.

**Let my friend go** Chomper ordered bite down hard.

"Chomper, let go" Clover ordered punch the guy in the face when Chomper let go. They run away to the castle.

In the castle, Clover and Chomper run to when a man stand in front of window.

"Augustus" Clover yell, run to him.

"Clover, Chomper, what the matter?" he ask when the wonder soldier come in.

"My Emperor, I was going take that Amazon to the prison" the soldier called.

"What Amazon?" Augustus asked let Clover and Chomper hide behind him.

"That one hide behind you" the soldier answered point to Clover.

"Yes, I know that Clover here but she is the princess of the Amazon, she let be here" Augustus answered.

"But she still an Amazon" the soldier called reach out to grabbing Clover while Chomper bite at him. "And kill that" point at Chomper, which was grow at him.

"You will not, they are let be here. They are friends of my future wife, Livia" Augustus answered as the soldier walk away.

"Thanks Augustus" Clover thanks walk from behind him while Chomper rub on him.

"You welcome, where Livia?" he asked pat Chomper on the nose.

"She told me to going on heading" while Chomper walk over to her.

"Anxiety attack"

"It was small one"

"Even if it was small one, she would sent you back"

"Who side are you on?" as Chomper grabbing a meat from the table and start to eat it when there was a trumpet sound. "Eve back" with Chomper, walk out to watch the victory march which Ma and Pa leaning, Luna walk beside Eve on her horse not knowing that Xena was in the castle look for Augustus.

"I'm Livia presents the Eil follower, fell by Rome" Livia presented as Augustus waved then close the curtain. Eve turn to look at Clover, who shrugged her shoulder and come down to meet her.

The next day, Clover was watch Ares and Eve practice, and writing a scroll while Chomper was play with Luna. Ma and pa were out with some of the soldiers, keep eyes on things.

"You are good" Ares painted as Clover look from her scroll.

"I know" Eve breathless as Clover laugh, Ares true to look at his niece who want back writing.

"Want try?" Ares ask.

"Me beat you, Uncle, you been laugh on Olympus." Clover answered giggle with Eve, who look away when Ares look at her then, out of nowhere, something whiz past them. They look to see Xena, Ares walk slowly walk her.

"If you were mortal, I'd cut out your heart!" Xena threaded as Ares run thought her sword.

"Xena, what are you going here?" Clover asked get up.

"Clover, what are you doing here?" Xena asked see Clover again.

"I only here" Clover answered

"You know my nice?" Ares asked.

"I save her life" Xena answered.

"She save you life?" Eve ask Clover.

"Yes, and what in Hades are those?" Xena ask pointing to Chomper and Luna

"My baby t-rex and Velociraptar, Chomper and Luna" Clover answered while Luna stand in font of Chomper.

"So you are a goddess" Xena called.

"No, she not yet" Ares answered. Xena was confused, Clover claim she the nice of Ares so she thought that Clover was a goddess but it turn out she was moral.

"Let me guess you thought Clover is goddess?" Eve ask put Clover behind her with her sword in font her,

"Yes" Xena answered "But I had more important things to take care" jump over to a wall and run away.

"Xena live so that mean Eve is too" Ares said.

"So it mean you become moral" Clover called as Eve look at her and giggle. When she mad, Clover only there make her laugh.

"Clover, stay with Livia while I go talk to your mother" Ares ordered disappear.

"Come on, we have to get really for tonight" Eve called walk away. Chomper and Luna follow.

"I hate dress up" Clove cried run to catch up with them

That night, there was partly in horned of Livia's winning. Clover was stand next to Eve, who was listen to two men talk about policy something she don't like to hear so she went to found Ares lay on a couch that was there.

"Uncle Ares, told me how you know that Xena was one for you?" Clover ask wrapper her arms around him.

"Clover, you should know that story by heart" Ares answered move over so Clover sat down. He love Clover like she was his own daughter, all the gods and goddess do.

"Pleases?" Clover begged did the puppy eye like Aphrodite show her.

"Find" Ares agreed. "I meet her when she was 15 year, she fought beside her brother, Lyceus from a evil warlord Cortese for take over their lands. Her brother was kill and her mother never forgive her and she left. I meeting up with her that night, told her that I could make her stronger, she accept. I trained her for more seasons"

"Then she left for year and come back with son, who she give to the Centaur, Kaleipus" Clover added try to take a slip of wine when Ares grabbing it.

"Yes and no wine for you" Ares answered. "Xena was bloodless warlord, Destroyer of Nations, fight in my name but thanks to your uncle Hercules, he tune her good"

"But uncle, her men were going kill her anyway, and like me, you taught her how to handed it"

"Yeah, I finish later, it late for you" give her a kiss on the forehead.

"I never get have fun" get up and walk to Eve, who give a nodded and anther kiss on her forehead then sent her to her room unite Ares or Darieno come and get her.

Couple mines later, in Eve's room, Clover wipe off her make-up when she feel a pair lips on her neck.

"Virgil" Clover moan look to see the son of Joxer and her boyfriend, Virgil kiss her neck.

"I sorry I late, but your best friend was get some money for a new temple that she is erecting to the God Ares" Virgil apologize move his lips to Clover's head.

"I talk to her later"

"But when she come to found someone in fight her tomorrow, she saw me and my dad, get us out there with Gabrielle" move down her shoulder.

"Okay, Eve will not be for couple hours and we have not see each other for nearly a month" get up and kiss him passionate. He retune it while she run her hands over his chest take off his vest. Virgil pick Clover and carry her to the bed and suck her neck, leave a hickey, when they hear the door open and slam . "I go kill her" get up and walk out.

In the living quarter, Eve was destroy everything in her path.

"Eve, what wrong?" Clover asked duck while a vase was throw

"Ares was use me" Eve answered. "Guess what I saw?"

"He was make-out with Xena?"

"Yes"

"I told you, he love her, you have her eyes and temper" while the door open and Xena walk in. "I'm out" walk back to Virgil and keep make-out.

"Virgil, get out!" Eve yelled as they stop and ground.

The next day, Eve was challenge Xena, Clover was watch from a far

"Man, Xena going to whip her ass" Clover smiled when Luna walk beside her.

_**Why you said that? **_Luna asked.

"I study Xena from the scroll" Clover

_**Eve going use her anger, she piss that Xena back in Ares' life **_

"True but Xena going to win" watch the battle, Luna look to see Xena use the touch. "Man, Xena stop Eve's blood, she 30 seconds to live" as Luna look at her. "What?" as Xena take off the touch and beg for mercy. "Luna, let go, Eve mad" walk away with Luna while she hear Eve.

"Clover, pack and bring Chomper, Luna, ma and pa, we leaven" Eve order.

"You hear, get Chomper, ma and pa, and I pack" Clover called run to Pegasus while Luna run to get Chomper, ma, and pa. She start to worry, she hading feeling that Xena said something to Eve and if her best friend is her daughter, then Clover's family will be after her.

To be counting.

Friendship is on the line.


End file.
